Shadow Underpants: Number 1
by AGodofIrony
Summary: Full title inside! When Sonic and Tails finally get a 3D Hypno Ring, they decide to use it on Shadow, accidently making him that he's Captain Underpants! And just when an army of accusing accountants come to town! Can wedgie power save the day?


To All You Potential Flamers or Flamers of Maybe.

After the first review I got for this, I felt I had to explain myself. With Sonic Sword calling me a "Shadow hater" I was appalled. I do not hate Shadow. I like him. He's a very good character. I merely chose Shadow for this role, as I already had Sonic and Tails, the two best buds, with the 3D Hypno Ring, and I just couldn't see them hypnotizing Knuckles. Eggman was a possibility, but deciding not to go completely off the wall (After all, he'd be arrested in just underwear in street), Big just doesn't fit with it, and thus left the only possible candidate left, Shadow. And Sonic Sword, threatening to flame me if I write another? Go ahead! I believe in free speech. I'll write what I want, you can review how you like, but I do hope you won't curse, or say anything to profound, as not to astound the younger readers out there. And those who may think Shadow's acting OOC, well he's technically not Shadow through most of the fic. And with the parts he is, how do we know he doesn't read the funnies and like hidden picture games? This is after all, a fan fiction. Good reading everybody!

-A God of Irony

Shadow Underpants and the Army of the Accusing Accountants

Sonic and Tails looked greedily down at the item that had taken them ten box tops of 'Sonic Os', vile things even the blue blur himself could barely eat, postage and handling, and then three to six weeks of waiting. It was small, but the ad said it was very powerful.

It was a 3-D Hypno Ring

"Who should we try it on first?" Tails wondered.

"Maybe Amy, so we can hypnotize her to stop the chasing," Sonic suggested.

"But…It's a 3-D Hypno Ring… We shouldn't use it to solve problems, we should use it to cause mass mayhem!" Tails shouted. Sonic agreed, and they mused over on who to use it on.

After three hours, a break of playing Super Smash, and banging their heads against the wall numerous times, they had a perfect candidate…Shadow.

The black hedgehog was oblivious to the horror that was to become him. He lay reading a newspaper, secretly hiding the funnies behind the front page. Though to give the Ultimate Life Form some credit, he did glance at the editorial cartoon.

"Hello Shadow!" Sonic shouted, causing the owner of the name that was shouted to zoom upwards, nearly hitting the ceiling.

"What is it?" Shadow asked, landing and attempting to regain his cool. Sonic grinned and Tails walked in, the 3-D Hypno Ring on his hand.

"It's this cool picture ring thing. You stare at it long enough and you can find a picture!" Tails said, holding the ring up.

"And?" Shadow wondered, folding his arms and looking confused.

"We thought you'd like to see it," Tails answered. Shadow blinked slightly, wondering how they knew he was obsessed with those pictures, but nailed it down as a fluke.

"Sure…why not…" Shadow shrugged.

Tails began to move the ring back and forth, explaining that it was necessary in order to see the picture. Slowly, Shadow's eye lids began to droop, and then he was in a hypnotized slumber.

"Now what should we hypnotize him to do?" Tails wondered.

"Act like a chicken!" Sonic shouted, snapping his fingers. Shadow suddenly started waving his arms around, letting out a backaw and scratching the floor.

"Now you're…" Tails began, then stopped to think, "Captain Underpants!" Tails snapped his fingers.

A strange transformation underwent Shadow. He stood straight up, a smile broadening over his face, a heroic smile. He dashed off, then came back wearing tidy whities and a red cape.

"Tra la la la laaaaaa!" Shadow sang, then jumped out the window.

"We may have a problem here…" Sonic said.

"Yup…we're on the tenth floor…" Tails said. Sonic's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He dashed off, down the flights of stairs and was able to catch the hypnotized Shadow, and by catch, meaning Shadow landed neatly on him, then bounded off, leaving the blue blur with a slight concussion

"Sonic! Are you okay? Which way did Shadow go?" Tails shouted, flying down and landing.

"Besides a slight concussion, a pounding headache, and possibly more then a few braim cells missing," Sonic answered, rubbing his head.

"You mean brain," Tails corrected.

"No, I don't want to eat right now…we have to get Shadow," Sonic retorted. Tails looked puzzled, shook his head, and the two went after Shadow.

0000000000

"Help!" someone cried.

Shadow, hypnotized into thinking he was Captain Underpants, came to a stop and listened, determined where the cry was being shouted from, then quickly got there.

"Do not worry citizen, for I, Captain Underpants, defender of Truth, Justice, and all the is Pre-shrunk and Cottony shall save you!" Shadow shouted merrily.

"You! Inflation has risen and it's all your fault! By cheating on your taxes you made it so less money goes to the government, thus increasing the national debt!" a man, dressed in a cheap suit, a pocket protector in his front pocket with a number of pens and pencils in it.

"Oh no! It's…it's…" Shadow Underpants began, wide eyed and scared.

"An accountant!" the hapless citizen from earlier screeched, then proceeded to run for their life.

The accountant kept tormenting Shadow about the horrors of taxes, numbering, and other things that made the hypnotized hedgehog's brain hurt.

"Must…fight…the…logic…" Shadow Underpants, and with a cry of "Tra la la la la!" ran forward, and gave the accountant a wedgie, and the foe exploded.

"And so Captain Underpants has saved the day once more!" Shadow shouted, beaming madly. Just then Sonic and Tails found him.

"You're back to normal!" Sonic shouted, snapping his fingers.

"Lo! What can I do for you citizen?" Shadow asked, still hypnotized.

"Uh oh," Tails commented, but not do to the fact that Shadow did not become unhypnotized, but by the fact a large army of accountants were matching down the street, all shouting things about how everyone else was wrong on taxes, the national debt, and the general higgly piggly state of the world.

"We need more underwear!" Shadow shouted, then sprang off to get more of the ammo he needed.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other, over to the advancing army of accountants, then ran after Shadow.

"That'll be five ninety five," the bored store clerk said to Shadow Underpants, who was holding a package of underwear. Sonic and Tails ran in.

"Sonic, Tails! I need five ninety five!" Shadow shouted. Tails sighed and paid, and Shadow ripped open the package, and ran out to face the army of accountants.

"Take this you fiends!" Shadow shouted, stretching the first underwear on it's elastic, hitting an accountant and causing it to explode.

"Those accountants are robots!" Tails shouted.

"Of course! That's why all accountants are soulless!" Sonic shouted.

"The best way to beat a robot like this is do be as illogical as can be!" Tails shouted. Shadow kept firing underwear at the advancing army, but he was running out.

"Wedgie power!" Shadow Underpants screeched, running forward after running out of underwear, and started melvining the accountants still left, a considerable number.

"Something illogical…Something that no one could ever believe, and be sure to shock all these robots into exploding!" Sonic shouted, pacing back and forth.

"We need a megaphone!" Sonic finally shouted. Tails pulled one out of a plot hole and handed it to his best friend. "Now bring me up!" Sonic said, pointing towards the sky.

Tails grabbed Sonic's left hand and brought him into the sky.

"Attention all robot accountants! I have announcement to make!" Sonic shouted. Everyone froze and looked up, "String Theory makes zero sense and the fact that everything is made of vibrating strings is not practical!"

The accountants exploded.

Shadow Underpants, who had been in the middle of the army, found himself slightly crispy, but non the less, let out his battle cry.

"Tra la la la laaaaa! And the day is saved, thanks to the power of Underwear!" Shadow shouted, posing proudly. Then out of nowhere an old lady threw some water out from the windowsill and it landed on Shadow Underpants head.

"Here the (Bleep) am I?" Shadow demanded, returning to usual self, "And why am I wearing underwear, a cape, and in the middle of an explosion zone?"

"Uhhh…" Sonic explained as Tails brought him back down.

"You were…sleepwalking?" Tails suggested. Sonic nodded his head in agreement.

Shadow looked at them funny, but decided to believe them and then Chaos Controlled back to the apartment.

But for these three the adventures are not over yet, as now a strange transformation undertakes Shadow whenever someone snaps their fingers. He turns back into…Shadow Underpants! Defender of Truth, Justice, and all that is Pre-Shrunk and Cottony!

A.N. Not sure where this came from, but I like it. I already have plans for a sequel! Muhahahaha!

I do not own Sonic, Captain Underpants, and all related titles. Any instances described in this fic that has resemblance to a previous event are entirely just some weird gnome playing tricks on you.


End file.
